


Who Has To Know

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drugs, Famous Harry, Feminization, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I didn't know how to end it, M/M, POV First Person, Soz, Top Louis, harry says butt fucked, harrys pov, hint of elounor its not a lot i promise, its just a little secretive cocaine chill, louis is kind of guarded, louis isn't famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's famous, Louis almost was. They Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by 2013 rumors of Harry doing illegal substances with Grimmy and Cara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS OVER A YEAR AGO WHEN I WAS TESTING THE WATERS WITH GAY SMUT but I think it turned out alright
> 
> Title from all American rejects /// dirty little secret because I have no imagination for titles

My alarm clocks obnoxious beeping started at five fifteen this morning. Normally I hate the sound but press snooze anyway until five forty five. Not today though. Today I was much appreciative for Marimba that even though I only got two solid hours of sleep I couldn't stop smiling. 

 

Quickly, just like any other morning, jumped in the shower with my tooth brush already in my cheek. I shaved my chin yesterday, I won't have to do it again for probably two more weeks. 

 

I dressed quietly as I could, trying not to wake my guest. I used the light from my phone to trade my black shirt for a green one. "You look good in colors, Harry." I remember the sweet voice telling me. 

 

"Hey," I wake her. "Char, I'm leaving." 

 

"Don't go." She puckers her lips, too sleepy I suppose to open her eyes. 

 

"I have to." I kiss her forehead instead of her lips. Lately she's been ambitious in the mornings, I just can't today. I can't touch her, not today, not right now. 

 

"Call me when you can." I nod though she can't see me. 

 

The drive is long but not too long. There is just enough time to stop at a coffee shop for a tea and a bagel to eat on the way. It's early so there's no traffic. I enjoy the silence while I can, keeping the radio off. 

 

This is the only quiet time I will have until tomorrow when my house is empty and I'm alone. I don't mind being alone, it's nice I guess. It's nice to just be me without someone dissecting every my move. There's no "Why did you do that, Harry?", "What are you thinking about Harry?", or "How are you feeling Harry?", there's just silence. 

 

I pull up to the familiar gate in no time. It's too early for a guard to be there to open it for me. It is seven am on a Saturday, after all. I punch in the numbers on the code box and they creak open, allowing me enough time to drive through before snapping shut. When I find the correct house I park across the street, stalling as I go through emails. 

 

After deleting four hundred emails from social media alone I give up. I should have went to the gym or something before coming here. 

 

I don't knock, I have a key for a reason. I let myself in. I kick off my shoes and head towards the living room. I can smell the marijuana smoke from outside. 

 

"I got you a tea babe." I announce proudly. It's usually cold by time I get here, considering it's lukewarm and I didn't drink it all, I'd call it a success. 

 

"Harry! Lad!" He yells, pushing his water bong further on the table. 

 

My face contorts in confusion for a moment until the kitchen door sways open.

 

"Did you say you wanted tea honey?" She asks him. 

 

"Oh Harry! What are you doing here so early?" Emily squeaks, bouncing over to hug me. I hug her back best I can without spilling the tea. 

 

"I think he came to get his arse tore up." Louis answers.

 

Emily makes a face of disgust as I make one of shock. 

 

"In fifa of course." He winks. Cheeky bastard. 

 

"Okay..." she turns to me.

 

I shrug my shoulders, raising my palms. 

 

"I came to proper get it." 

 

"Might as well bend over now Harry." Louis says seriously. 

 

"Might as well." I answer back. 

 

"On that note, I can't be late so..." she squeezes his cheeks and kisses his lips, it's quick but I still look away. "Ill see you Tuesday. Bye Harry." Emily exits through the kitchen, pony tail swinging carrying books bigger than her. 

 

"Bye." I mumble. 

 

"Wait." Louis warns, holding up a finger when I take a seat next to him on the sofa. 

 

He listens for a few seconds, I don't hear anything but apparently he did when he sighs. He puts his hand on my thigh and suddenly my blood is lava. He's tired and stoned but there's still so much intensity in his eyes, in his touch. 

 

"You look good in color." He tells me, like I knew he would.

 

"You look quite nice yourself." I eye his exposed chest. The fact that he's only wearing a robe and boxers did not go unnoticed, nor unappreciated.

 

"Oh Harry boy." He pats my thigh twice before leaning in to kiss me. 

 

The kiss is over before I'm able to respond. Then he stands up and walks away, just walks away like his every breath doesn't have some sort of drunken affect on me. 

 

"Where are you going?" I question, unsure whether to follow him or not. 

 

That's the thing about Louis, he's confusing. Granted, our situation is confusing, but he's like solving for X when using Roman numerals. He is impossible to figure out because nobody ever knows what he's thinking. His personality holds such a shock factor, I think that's my favourite thing about him. 

 

"To get dressed. Put a pizza in please. I'm starving." 

 

*****

 

"If you could go anywhere in the world, all expenses paid, where would you go?" I ask grabbing another slice of pizza. 

 

Louis slides the pizza pan closer to me, offering the last slice. He eats like a bird, I've eaten a good seventy five percent of this pie by myself including the mushrooms Louis picked off his. 

 

"Like a holiday or just a one day thing?" 

 

"Hm, holiday. Two days."

 

"Um," he scratches his chin thoughtfully. 

 

His stubble is coming in, thick and dark. I love the way it looks and feels against my hands and face, but I want to shave it off of him myself because Emily does too. 

 

"Bermuda islands maybe. You don't do too well in the cold." I can tell he's thoroughly thinking about it the way he looks out the window, nodding his head.

 

"But where do you want to go? This isn't about where I want to go." I laugh. 

 

"Iceland would be nice but you'd be a shit." Louis answers.

 

"If you want to go to Iceland don't say Bermuda." 

 

"Why would I want to go to Iceland if you'd rather be somewhere like Bermuda?" Louis asks. 

 

"I know where I want to go, I want to know where you want to go." 

 

"I want to go where you want to go." His eyes meet mine, the usual intensity burning bright.

 

"I want to go to Iceland." I say after a short silence. It's only half a lie, I hate the cold but I'd jump in the Arctic ocean stark naked just to see the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles. 

 

"Are you ready to go back on tour?" He takes my hand in his and rests it on the table between us. 

 

I take the time to cherish this moment. It doesn't happen often, who knows when the next time will be. 

 

"Yes and no. It will never feel real that people pay money to watch me do what I love." I answer honestly. 

 

"You love to sing, mate?" I hate when he calls me mate or lad but I don't comment on it. 

 

"Yes. I didn't sign up for Xfactor for my health." I pause. "Don't you love to sing, Louis?" 

 

Our vocal coach always worked him the hardest. It had to of made him feel insecure although it shouldn't, I love his voice. 

 

"I don't know, sometimes I miss it but it just wasn't meant to be obviously. Xfactor was a joke anyway, I wasn't expecting shit from those people." He snaps. His emotions are understandable. If the judges had picked him out of group and sent me home along with the other three I'm not sure how I'd react. I imagine I'd be just as bitter. 

 

"I sound like a dick, Yeah? That was rude." 

 

"No, That's how you feel. You can't help the way you feel." I squeeze his hand, a gesture to show it's okay. I'm not judging him. 

 

"Isn't that the truth." He whispers. 

 

The rest of the morning was spent playing video games. Well, more watching on my part while Louis played and talked about what a shit player his opponent was into his headset. I tried to play but the game didn't interest me. What fun is shooting zombies anyway? It's morbid. 

 

"I can't baby sit you, Styles. I'm dyin' over here." Was the last thing Louis said to me before using his own controller to kill the power on mine. 

 

When he did that I really started questioning why girls like boys, they're such shits. We're such shits, I mean. I've never questioned my gender or my sexuality. I'm definitely a man, I've got all the right smells and parts to prove it. 

 

As far as my sexuality, I don't really like to label it. I love people regardless of their sex. I've always sort of been attracted to men, growing up with two women fueled that greatly. But I also love women, a woman's voice and body, everything about women is attractive to me. 

 

So how would I label that? Bisexual is so... cringy. It makes me sound like some sex maniac. I am a human, who loves other humans. I don't understand why straight is the default sexual orientation, or why it's even called "straight", does that imply same sex relationships would be crooked? Or curly? Nothing makes sense. I don't like labels. 

 

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When my bladder was drained and my fingers scrubbed clean I pulled out my wallet. The desired plastic baggy rested beside a few hundred dollar bills, they were crisp as I'd requested. Hundred dollar bills are much more sanitary than any other bill, or so I've heard. Grim always teases me for the contradiction; sterilized tools for toxic drugs. 

 

I use tissue paper to wipe down the counter when I'm finished. I watch the water swirl around it, taking precaution that it flushes. Louis would kill me if he found out it wasn't a one time thing, he'd be pissed I betrayed him to do it in his own house. 

 

The familiar burn followed by the rush of energy is all too addicting to stop. Though I wouldn't say I'm addicted, I do it because I want to. Unlike everything else in my life, this I have control over. 

 

"Louis." I call. 

 

He has spent enough time playing video games; our time together today is limited. It's already noon and he hasn't let me taste him, he tastes so sweet and tangy mixed with a little salty flavour. It's like the cocaine replaced all the blood in my brain and forced it all to my cock. 

 

"Yeah babe?" The tip of his tongue, his hot, wet, pink delicious tongue peeks out from the corner of his mouth, concentration evident. 

 

"You almost done?" 

 

"Yeah sure." I'll bet my bank account he has no idea what I just said.

 

"So you want me to shave my head then?" 

 

"Alright love." His fingers continue to pound the buttons like they should be doing to my arse. 

 

"And you're going to shave your head as well?" 

 

"Yeah whatever you want babe." 

 

Louis has a way of making me feel like a proper girlfriend, so, like the macho man I am, I stand between his legs and drop to my knees. He glances at me quickly, a smirk ghosting over his face. 

 

I kissed the bulge tenting in his joggers. Louis removed his headset, keeping his attention on the screen. I roll his black shirt up to his ribs, kissing my way down to his belly button and swirl my tongue around it, pressing opened mouthed kisses to his accurately named happy trail until I reach the elastic band of his joggers. 

 

To my delicious surprise he isn't wearing the boxers he had on this morning. Wrapping my hand around his sort of limp length I pull it from his pants, admiring it with an already watering mouth. Greedily, I decide against teasing; His poker face is stone anyways so I'd only be teasing myself. 

 

I lick a bold wet stripe right down the middle of his shaft inhaling his scent along the way. He always smells so good, so manly. My tongue to glides across his sack right to left then without warning I suck his left ball into the wet heat of my mouth and hum in pure satisfaction. With a loud very messy slurp I replace the left with his right, sucking harshly and nibbling lightly all while rolling my tongue around it as much as I can. 

 

"Please," he whispers, his chest heaving. "Suck it. Suck my cock. It's so hard for you. Be a good girl and take it. Do you want to be a good girl for your man?"

 

My cock stiffens more at being called a girl.

 

Louis groans as my tongue licks the tip of his cockhead and then my lips wrap around it, tasting the familiar saltiness. He slides in a bit, my tongue licking and sucking at the velvet rubbery hardness invading my mouth while I tug his joggers the rest of the way down his legs, feeling the hard slim muscles of his thighs while letting him push on my head to get his prick a bit deeper inside my mouth, taking more of the shaft.

 

I caress the inside of his muscular thighs with one hand, the tiny fine hairs tickling my fingers, and cup his balls with my other hand and gently knead them. He responds to this provocation by thrusting his hips, pushing further inside, "Let me fuck your face," he murmurs, grasping the base of my neck firmer in a strong hand. "That's right, baby, choke on my cock" 

 

He tries to make me deepthroat him, his cockhead pressing against the back of my throat, I gag causing him to ease his grip on my neck. I take advantage of this and release him from my mouth to sponge wet kisses to his sack.

 

"Fucking love you so much," Louis confesses breathlessly. I reward him by licking and sucking his cockhead. It twitches in my mouth, as if he's on the verge but trying not to cum. "Ahh fuck", he says. "Slower. Ahh, slower. Don't make me cum yet." He lightly runs his fingers through my curls and then suddenly grabs it, asserting his dominance. He fucks my face with quick short strokes, just his cockhead sliding between my lips with each pump of his hips, then he slowly slides his shaft deeper as my tongue curls around and slides along the invading hard flesh.

 

My head bobbed with the guidance of his hand while my fingers worked the zipper of jeans, pushing them down to my knees as far as I could without repositioning myself. I popped his slippery pulsing cock from mouth just long enough to spit on my fingers. I teased him by blowing cool air to the pools of saliva that dripped to his balls while I reached between my own legs, ignoring my hard on and slipping my middle finger straight in my hole. I liked to stretch myself while I pleasured him with my mouth so I didn't have to wait for Louis to do it. Usually I'm rather impatient in situations involving him considering I hardly ever tease.

 

"Are you fingering yourself?" he asked wide eyed. I nodded. "F- stand up, H get up." His blue eyes met the confusion of my green ones. "Go in the room, I'll be in there in a sec. I gotta calm down, too excited." Louis explained. 

 

I wasn't in his room long before I felt him bend down and begin kissing my butt. The kisses were followed by that tongue wetting my crack and circling my asshole. His tongue entering my assring caused a loud moan to come from my lips. He withdrew his tongue and it was replaced by a finger covered with a cold lubricant. The lube seemed to heat up as it was rubbed into my hole. As I got more relaxed I felt another finger enter me. It was followed by a third, and a fourth. It felt as if he was massaging the inside of my ass. My own cock had never been this hard, but I felt so relaxed I didn't even make the effort to reach for it and found myself gently humping his bed.

 

Suddenly, he pushed hard with his groin and I felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of my lungs. I tried to scream but no sound came from my mouth. The entire time his hands were roaming over my body and he was placing little kisses on my face, neck and back. He began to slowly rock back and forth. With each rocking movement a little more of his flesh disappeared into my ass. I'd missed this. 

 

I lost all sense of time and surroundings. By this time I could actually feel his sack slapping between my buttcheeks. If this wasn't nirvana I don't know what was. Louis somehow positioned our bodies so I was now getting it up the ass while on all fours without me noticing, or maybe I did it, it didn't matter. Each thrust was followed by him pulling his cock back out until just the head remained in me. My breathing was in unison with the pounding I was getting from this man.

 

Concentrating on what was inside of me I had paid no attention to my own rock hard cock. And I didn't need to. The massaging of my prostate by the huge piece of pure heaven inside me set me off without either one of us ever having to touch me. Both of us were completely drenched in sweat, and Louis just kept up a steady pace of moving in and out of me. In a short time I came again. After I came a third time Louis quickened his pace. With both hands on my shoulders he plowed into me again and again. Finally, he let out a scream like that of an injured animal and I could actually feel spurt after spurt of hot liquid deep inside my ass. 

 

After he dislodged himself from my ass he flopped on the bed next to me where I laid on my tummy. The only sounds to be heard were the heavy breathing, wheezing on my part, coming from our post orgasmic bodies. Twenty minutes later I wasn't aware Louis was still awake until he said "I've got work in an hour and I smell like bum."

 

I laughed loudly as if it were a reflex. I loved the times where we were able to just do things without thinking about them first. Louis never thought about anything he said or did, a quality I both admired and envied.

 

"You know, not to brag but you just butt fucked a millionaire. You don't have to work if it means you can spend the next," I craned my neck to look at his alarm clock. It was almost two in the afternoon. "Three or so hours with me." 

 

"But I do have to work Haz. Just because I'm no longer relevant to the public doesn't mean you aren't. People will notice of I just start sponging off of you. You're not allowed to be gay, baby girl." Louis reminded me.

**Author's Note:**

> ps this is posted on another site under another name with barely any reads if you find it there pls chill that is me i was embarrassed blah blah blah


End file.
